Online services have led to generation and storage of vast amounts of information accessible via a network. For instance, a wide array of server devices host web sites designed to present multiple web pages full of content for user consumption that may be accessed via a web browser implemented by a variety of client devices. Along with this plethora of online information comes a problem of a user locating particular information of interest. Conversely, business entities find it increasingly difficult to distinguish specific content for its web sites from among the multitude of hosted web sites, and in cases of larger web sites, particular web pages within a given web site. For instance, a single web site may contain hundreds if not thousands of web pages that are potentially accessible by a user. Drawing attention to a specific part of a web site or a given web page becomes a challenge. Meanwhile, constantly providing traditional navigation prompts, advertisements, and other marketing tools in persistent attempts to draw user attention quickly become tedious for a user, thereby reducing a quality of user experience when surfing a web site. As a result, a user may prematurely leave a web site or a web page without taking advantage of the full array of content and services provided by each. As such, a new navigation paradigm is needed to assist users in navigating online content. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.